


The Return...

by MariZG



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariZG/pseuds/MariZG
Summary: I'm sorry for any mistake, imgles is not my native language.recommend listening:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GYRt-exFUrs





	The Return...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any mistake, imgles is not my native language.
> 
> recommend listening:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GYRt-exFUrs

You ... Everyone knows your courageous actions, everyone witnessed your bravery to save them, but nobody knew your name, you were mysterious, but so kind. You told the best stories of his travels and even if it was not true they were so incredible that people huddled around him to be able to hear him speak ...

His stories of how he went up and down mountains, passed among the ruins of an old castle, saw incredible creatures, witnessed the most varied wonders that the world offered him, saw the depths of the sea, ascended to the skies and touched the stars, fought against giant monsters ...

Until one day you went to a world below the surface ... the Underworld ...

Now Stirring ..

A new page is turning, a new story to come to this world

The cauldrons of history are now active again creating fables and tales on wonders never seen before, talking about the great myths and mysteries of this great world that keeps a great history of:

Oracles

Witches

Sorcerers

Fairies

That one day it will be told to the people who reside in it, open their eyes to the truth and see the world around them with new eyes ... the eyes of a Sage ...

Ancient Masters Return to Life ...

They will unlock large gates and cages for their secrets to be unlocked and shared ...

Great black dragons and demons will return breathing the fire of great illusions ...

Masters using armor of truth as ...

Fairies flying in the wind around giant trees swaying gracefully within a large forest where their magic is strongest ...

Ancient beings rise to the ashes and return to life

The heart of the ancient traditions that resided in old books of tales is and call ...

And I will follow where it takes me. I will follow you to my last breath because I know that I will return again, my journey is too long I know.

That courage is with me in my moments of weakness and strength will walk beside me on my great journey.

I will start my new journey by leaving the port and going to the sea without fear or hesitation just certainty.

Turning the page on new youth

Among great ruins a glow catches my eye.

my eyes see a Crown of Destiny.

I approach I don this crown she is the one who guides me on the right path in my great journey that started

I can now see the eye of destiny with me ...

And in order for me to do that, I ask that I can travel by its great wings.

So that all the powers that be may despair and cause the Holy Grail of faith to give them the hope they need to walk their way through the greatest diversities that can be seen ...

And that they

Stay

Forever

Stay ...


End file.
